Over time, electronic devices have become more compact and hence more portable. This portability has necessitated a portable source of power to power up and operate portable electronic devices. Conventional methods of powering a portable electronic device employ external charging devices, for example, adapters for charging small, on-board batteries of the portable electronic device, which are not convenient for charging the electronic device on the fly, or where the electronic device runs out of power and an electrical power outlet is not readily available in the vicinity of the electronic device.
Moreover, the present over-dependence on generating electrical power from non-renewable sources such as coal, petroleum, and natural gas, has made these sources vulnerable to their non-availability, thereby resulting in power outages, “black-outs”, etc. Furthermore, generation of electrical power through these non-renewable sources puts a huge toll on the environment. Therefore, there is a need for a source for generating electrical power that is abundant, not harmful to the environment, and easily accessible by a wireless means for charging a portable electronic device.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and system that enables solar powered charging of an electronic device.